Social media is a platform that is accessible via internet access. Social media marketing programs often create content, such as a marketing video, which encourages a viewer to share it with other members within his or her social networks. A video can spread from viewer to viewer and presumably resonates with each viewer because it appears to come from a trusted, third-party source as opposed to the brand or company itself. Hence, social media advertising can include a form of marketing that is driven by word-of-mouth, meaning it results in earned media rather than paid media. Such communication can foster brand awareness for the product or organization that is represented in the video. Additionally, social media can be an effective platform for organizations to implement marketing campaigns.
The sharing of video content has achieved worldwide popularity, supported by video hosting sites or video sharing sites, such as such as YouTube™ or Vimeo™. Many videos have become extremely popular through the process of Internet sharing. Typically, a video is a short clip on a video sharing site. The video may be promulgated to viewers through video sharing websites, social media, and email. Examples of popular videos include the video by Invisible Children, Inc. named Kony 2012, which, according to “YouTube™ Video Statistics,” achieved over 34,000,000 views on the first day of its upload on 5 Mar., 2012. Another example is the music video Gangnam Style” by the musician Psy, which as of May 1, 2013, has been viewed over 1.59 billion times YouTube™.
People who post videos that become popular can earn money. The video sharing websites are often monetized by selling and showing advertising associated with the video. The video sharing websites often offer the original poster of the video a profit sharing contract. However, the people who facilitate the promotion of the video by encouraging others to watch the video, or the viewers who watch the video are often not rewarded monetarily.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method configured to overcome the deficiencies of the conventional manner for targeting and rewarding a video promoter and a viewer related to social media advertising, and for determining the promoter's and the viewer's remuneration for promoting and watching a video.
It is to be understood that the attached drawings are for purposes of illustrating the concepts of the disclosure.